narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kunai Blade
Hidan? He can be listed as user? He clash with Asuma's chakra blades couple times. :I think he should but I don't really care, and don't copy my signature... '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 15:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh so sorry, I want people to anser me, and I dont have account, so I use you name. i will add him now. :::A character cannot be added just because they pick up a weapon and use it once, especially when they don't even use it for an entire fight. I don't ever remember Hidan using one of them. I only remember him using his scythe. ::::But anyways, if you are going to add Hidan to this weapon, you have to add tanto to Naruto's (he used Sai's tanto to defend against Omoi) and Zabuza's sword of Kakashi's (he's seen holding it after Zabuza is sealed away).Ryne 91 (talk) 16:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Ryne91 I just watched the episode and Hidan picked up both of the blades and they broke while he clashed with Asuma's chakra blades, I don't think he should be added, though. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 19:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Shape I can't check it now but haven't they regular kunai's shape in manga?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :The one on the right looks kinda curved to me. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 21:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, thanks.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Other blades Should mention be made in this article of other sword-like kunai or kunai-like blades, such as the Konoha Chakra Blade and the seemingly meter-long kunai used by the Prajna Group? I know these three aren't the same thing, but they are similar. There could be a section labeled "Similar Weapons", or something to that effect, with a description of and link to the Konoha chakra blade and a description of the Prajna Group kunai. Raidra (talk) 15:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Idea I think they can use those blades like that of a scissor if you connect them through the hole near the hilt. Sijfer (talk) 08:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Since the user Shrek4Chan is too lazy to do it himself. Ill make the talk page discussion. He seems to think this article needs to be deleted and that "all" the info can be placed into izumo's and kotetsu's articles which isnt true. I say the page should stay. What say you guys? Munchvtec (talk) 19:55, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed, I don't see any reason to delete this page.--JouXIII (talk) 20:08, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::The deletion makes a little sense for me also. Since these blades are a type of weapon different from the normal kunai, and were wielded by some characters (+puppets) aside from Izumo and Kotetsu, the separate article for these weapons should stay intact. Izumo/Kotetsu are characters, not weapons, after all, you can't put all the weapons' info into their pages even if you'd wish to do so. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:11, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::All this weapon is, is just a giant curved Kunai that can be listed in the Kunai article and be mentioned in Izumo's and Kotetsu's articles. --Shrek4chan (talk) 20:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just as we could delete kotetsu and add all his info to izumo's article. They are unique. Just as this weapon is. Also, iirc, these are scissors, not kunai. Are they ever called kunai in the series? I dont believe so. Munchvtec (talk) 20:20, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Don't agree with its deletion. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:21, February 1, 2016 (UTC)